Cruel Fate
by Cawlin
Summary: Catdog goes camping to get away from the city-life but things goes horribly wrong. Cat has enough already with his dark side as he tries to control, when suddenly he must struggle for their survival. Will both of them die or will they survive? Will a cats dreams ever come true? Find out! Warning: Not for sensitive readers! Don't like, don't read! One shot.


Catdog was going out to camp in the big, wild forest. For the first time of their lives they had agreed to something; that when they had vacation from their stressful, busy lives, they would go camping.

Cat gladly jumped out of their car when they arrived in the area they would set out a camp and fully breathed in the fresh air into his worn city-lungs. This place was perfect, far away from the city and a lot healthier, too.  
Dog jumped out from the car and looked around curious on this new, exciting environment. Many new scents hit his big round nose as he slowly followed them. He took a lollipop in his mouth and a cute cap on his head. Cat noticed that dog was wandering around with his nose close to the ground and cat was getting a little irritated.  
"Dog?" cat was trying to get his attention, but dog was so concentrated smelling the strange scents he did not even hear him.  
"DOG!" cat screamed. This time he caught dogs attention.  
"Yeah, what?" dog asked happily and started to suck loudly at his lollipop. Some salvia escaped his mouth. Cat tried to ignore the sight and kept a serious face.  
"Don't wandering off sniffing like that! You always turn off the world around you when you smell things, but this is not a city, this is a forest- it's dangerous to get lost and you won't have anyone to ask for help. You might end up getting killed by a wild animal or worse- starve to death!" cat said and dog looked embarrassed down in a painful shame and regret, tortured as if his soul had been torn apart and lost and forgotten in the pity of hell.  
Cat thought he might have sounded a little too harsh. He sighted softly. "Hey, listen… Just be sure to keep close to our camping place and don't go too far alone, okay?"  
Dog nodded slowly but then he thought about something and said:  
"But we share the same body, I would not even be able to hide myself from you here or anywhe…"  
Cat was suddenly getting pissed.  
"Well isn't that lucky, then?" cat said angrily and turned around roughly to walk away.  
With a surprised look dog wondered if he said something bad, but cat was to fast for him to ask. Dog sighted "Meh..." and decided to try raising up the tent. Cat wandered off to a small stream extremely far away from the camp.

"Why is he always reminding me about that?" cat asked himself frustrated while washing his face with his paws in the ice cold water. "Like I didn't know…!" he looked down at his moving reflection in the stream. "Maybe I like to act like I don't know! Maybe I like to act I'm a normal cat!" He started to cry out violently and he looked at his out-stretched body in pity, knowing he was sharing it with a dog. "I'm a freak!" he said. "I have no anus… I'm a freak!" he hit his reflection in the water with a wet splash and laid down on the ground and cried for several hours.  
He loved and cared for dog but sometimes he wished that dog and he just got separated somehow. Once, when dog was not around to hear, he had asked his doctor if an operation was possible. The doctor had told him that it would be a really complicated operation, they would probably die during it since much blood and out-stretched organs passed the very place they would have to saw through, so it was better to just leave it be (The doctor also told him to try avoid stretching out his body so much).  
That was when cat realized that his dream about a normal catlife would end before it even began. Thought, the dream was always there. Back in his mind, deep in his heart, haunting him and calling him ugly things.

Cat decided it was time to go back and- if he knew dog correct- dog would probably have done something stupid and funny by now. He snickered quietly to himself when he thought about it, feeling better already.

Cat was finally there when the sun was about to go down behind the tall trees that surrounded them. He stopped as he saw that dog was laying under the tent he had failed to risen up. Cat laughed a little.  
"No, dog, that is not how you use it, you are suppose to lay INSIDE of it, not UNDER it." he said with laugh still in his voice.  
But dog did not make any sound. He did not even move a single muscle. Cat got worried and walked towards him. He removed the tent and could not believe what he saw.

Dog was laying there, all stiff with his dead-looking eyes that was staring into the air. Not far from his mouth was a half piece of a mushroom, the rest of the mushroom was in chewed pieces in his mouth and in the puke that was leaking from his mouth.  
This can not be happening! Cat thought. He was sucking on his lollipop not long ago…  
But then he remembered… The lollipop… was not really a lollipop- but a venomous mushroom. Cat screamed when he realized that dog is dead. He could swear that if he had an ass, he would shit himself so much right now. But he still wouldn't believe dog was COMPLETELY dead. He must be a little alive? Cat crawled to the car, pulling the heavy doggy after himself. By pure reflection he closed the car-door without pulling dog inside the car first…

Cat drove the car like insane thinking that they from the beginning came here to get away from the stress, not to get even more stressed. He tried to remember where the nearest hospital was, but then…  
POW!*  
Cat just crashed into a tree and the car started rolling down a hill.

When the car had finally stopped rolling cat tried to get over the spinning in his head. The car wasn't working any longer, but luckily, cat had the safety belt on and was still pretty okay. He thanked god for that and looked over to the passengers seat to check how dog was doing and was surprised to not find any dog… Not any dog in the car at all? He then looked along his body to find that he had shut out the other half in the car-door.  
"Oh, no!" he said, his voice shaking with fear. He opened the door and expected the worst.  
There was dog, now completely flattened as his whole part of their body had had it's inside crushed, probably during the car-accident.  
"Oh, dog…!" cat cried out not believing what he saw. Dog was looking like a flattened, sad grape as most of his inner organs had been squeezed out. He didn't even look like the dog cat knew, but more like a bulldog. Cat was getting panicked and decided to try to crawl the rest of the way throughout the forest. The sun was starting to get down.  
"Let's see…" cat said to himself trying to think of something else than the horrible situation he's in. "It took half an hour to get into the the forest this far… With a car… And I was able to drive the car on my way out for 2 minutes… That means that it will probably take a few hours to walk- crawl- before we're out. It might even take days..." he tried to stay calm about it.

When he was too tired to pull himself and dog forth, the sun had almost completely gone down, only the last streams of light shined through the trees sharply now. Cat laid down for a moment, exhausted. He looked back at dog and discovered with fear that his flesh was starting to get stinky and rotten. Dogs body was getting all gray and he looked like a dried grape. But he discovered something else he had not expected. The gray, dead flesh was spreading slowly to his own part of their body, eating his living flesh.  
Cat gasped in chock and began to crawl again, even faster than before. But too soon he collapsed on the dirty ground, panting and sweating.  
He rolled himself on his back, looking at the sky as he awaited death. The few clouds he saw was colored beautifully and tears was falling as he thought about dogs cruel fate.  
"He was such a nice dog." he said. "Always came when I called for him…" then he remembered...  
"Wait, I NEVER called for him…!" he said as if he were surprised. There never was any need too call for dog, they were after all stuck together. Literally. Cat thought about all the pain he went through because of dog his whole life, and now, ironical enough, he was going to die a slow, painful death because of him…  
"I never asked to be born in the same body as a dog…" cat began to whine as tears streamed down. "I just want to go to a sandbox and have a dump like a normal cat would have… But instead… Im stuck with You." cat said cold and glared at dogs lifeless body that, of course, did not make any respond to cats bad behavior. "I know you can hear me…" cat said with a bitter and crazed look on his face. "… and I have never really liked you." Cat looked up at the darkening sky.

He felt something weird that was tickling him and looked at dog. Something was crawling out of him...  
"Oh my god." cat said. What was crawling inside of dog and a few places inside of him was white, sickening maggots that was digging around in their bodies, eating them alive/dead. Cat yelled out loud and took the sharpest stick he could reach (which wasn't sharp at all) and started to try cutting his living body apart from dogs. The sun went down fully and the forest become completely dark.  
After a few hours he had past his skin and was now trying to saw his flesh. But the pain becomes so great he passes out, unknowing if he were to ever wake up again.

Cat woke up but was not really able too see clearly yet. He were in a white room. He looked down at his body and got stunned. He couldn't find a trace of dog. He also saw that he was laying in a pure, white bed.  
"This…" he said still stunned "… This must be heaven. I must be dead!" he had never felt such great happiness in his whole life. Who thought it would be this good to die?  
"Cat? Cat, are you awake?" a deep man-voice said. Cat looked around till he could see something that seemed to be a man in white clothing and white hair.  
"Wh-Who are you?" cat said, feeling like he already knew the answer.  
"My name is God." the man said.  
"God?" cat asked smiling. "I really AM in heaven!" The man laughed deep.  
"No, hehe… You must hear bad due to your condition. I said Godd."  
"Oh…" cat said a little disappointed, but still happy. He could now see everything in the room clearly where he laid. He was in a hospital, and the white was not as clean as it looked before… And the guy he had been talking to was an old doctor with gray-white hair. He looked down at his body again and expected to see dog this time.  
"Huh?" dog was still not there! The doctor noticed his look.  
"Dog didn't… I'm sorry cat, but dog didn't make it. We were really lucky to be able to save you. If those gay-cupels wouldn't have gone so far out into the woods at night just to have a secret anal-sex in time, you would, too, have been dead. We also had the lucky to find an anus donator for you, so now you can shit like the natural, wonderful being you truly are. I hope you will be pleased by your gift!"  
Cat could not believe his ears, but he knew he didn't hear wrong this time. His dreams… They had finally come true! Cat cried by happiness and hugged the doctor.

A month later cat had moved to his new apartment with his new girlfriend (who was a sexy sphynx cat). He didn't have much of his body left since they had to saw him right under his arms, but why would he complain when he at least could have a shit now and then? It was a wonderful feeling!  
He had also made his personal thanks to the gays that saved him and today he lived a happy life even though dog was not with him anymore… Or maybe it was THANKS to it…  
Before dog died he was not able to get a girlfriend because of the lack of privacy and the chicks always ended up liking dog more than cat, which was very annoying at times. Dog were always annoying.

Cat kissed his girlfriend on the lips were they laid in bed, just about to sleep. He suddenly jumped out of the bed, showing his beautiful anus for a second.  
"Where are you going?" his girlfriend asked.  
"I'm just going for a glass of milk, I'll be back." cat answered smiling. Everything was perfect in his life now.

He went out to the kitchen and filled a glass with milk. But on his way back he couldn't help but to stop by a secret cabinet he had in the kitchen. He unlocked the door to it with a secret key and opened it. Inside was a standing picture of dog smiling in a beautiful, golden frame. Cat smiled when he thought about him. He then looked at a jar filled with dusty, green water standing next to the picture. Inside of the jar was dog who had been shrunk in order to fit inside the jar. Dog looked all wrinkled as he was floating inside of there, with the same expression as an aborted fetus, holding his paws close to his head. The doctor had given it to cat because he had a crush on him. Cat gazed close into it.  
Suddenly it moved. "I'm alive…" dog said inside of there, only his mouth moving. "Cat, I'm alive… Let me out…" Dog opened his eyes a little, looking directly at cat.  
Cat got horrified and closed the door quick and locked it.  
It felt like the scariest thing he had ever seen in his whole life. Cat never opened the cabinet again, but he always had it in the back of his mind.

5 months later cat died because of the anus he had been given, got cancer. It is said that even today people in that apartment can hear someone yelp "Let me out… Please, I'm alive… Cat, let me out…"

The end. 


End file.
